


Out of Touch (Video Mix)

by patrick_will_consume



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Delusional Thinking, Gen, M/M, casual homoerotic bro/bro loving lol, cos its komaeda, hajime is imo a bisexual, invaded komaedas brain u kno, komaeda has the robo arm, komaeda is stuck in his own lil world u kno, spoilers for the whole ass game, talk of how weird it is that world destroyer jus, throughout hes just kinda..... there but not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrick_will_consume/pseuds/patrick_will_consume
Summary: Komaeda believed, whole heartedly his entire life, that only the Talented were worthy of being Beacons of Hope, the only ones able to quell despair.Until he met Hajime.Hajime, the one who destroyed all of that.





	Out of Touch (Video Mix)

Komaeda simply could not understand the others.

In turn, they did not understand him either.

He genuinely believed in Hope, the ideals he carried about how despair can become eradicated. Once those blessed with talent overcome and conquer despair, their Hope grows more powerful, thus leading to the Ultimate Hope. He never wanted nothing more from his fellow classmates than for them to be what they were destined to be: The Embodiments of Hope. 

Was that so hard to comprehend?

Apparently, yes.

All Komaeda ever desired was to see-

Hajime explained to him, after awakening from the Virtual World into the Real World, that he developed an AI specifically to get all of the Class out of their comas. It just so happened that Komaeda took much more effort to wake up. 

Seemingly embarrassed, Hajime then admits the AI invaded Komaeda’s thoughts while he was comatose, observing and basically looking at what he imagined. Hajime told him this, supposedly because the others told him it was creepy, with some of the girls even claiming it was disturbing to violate someone’s brain like that.

He then said they emphasized this by reminding him Komaeda was, in fact, unable to consent to anyone (or anything) to sift through his illusions and fantasy world, as well as practically breaking down his Psyche more than once. Hajime then ends his explanation by stating firmly the AI did not allow someone else to see his dreams, not even Hajime. 

“I felt that you should know, that, well, none of us, including me, saw what you dreamt,” Hajime said, awkwardly shifting on the hospital bed, “I made it so that the World Destroyer was the only one to see the…… the dreams.” 

“....”

“I totally understand if you don't like it! I mean- I mean, Kazuichi even told me the idea was kind of creepy! I understand that, I mean, I. I was looking through stuff...you know, your thoughts and… and I promise I didn't see it, none of us saw it, but I can still get why if you feel a bit-”

“If I feel as if, you breached the information in my head, as if you accessed things such as my dreams and emotions, yes? Which are considered in a way, confedentional, yes?”  
Komaeda could not help but look out the window, to let his gaze slowly drift outside. There was a lovely, alluring sight, with the sky being clear, so there was no clouds obscuring it, and the-

“I do not mind.”

“Hm?”

The air blew in, which made him shiver slightly, but it was so delightful, delightful to finally be-

“I do not mind, Hajime.” Komaeda repeated, the words barely leaving his lips,”I would be a prisoner to my own mind still, if it were not for what you did.”

The other was quiet, he only now noticed how tightly his hands gripped his uniform pants. Komaeda could not help but take note of how years have passed and yet, Hajime was wearing the same exact uniform he had on when he was on the island.

It all came back to the island, it looks to be, everything goes back to when he came upon Hajime, laying down unconscious on the warm beach, Komaeda proceeding to kneel right next to the boy, noticing how plain his face was, but-

“Wait, really? I… I was really expecting you to yell at me or something along those lines, but you were, you were never the type to get mad anyways-”  
But it was very alluring, no? His generic, almost boring haircut, his plain white shirt with-

“Komaeda….I think-”

With his green tie along with the uniform pants, complete with clean, common white sneakers.

“Back on the island, wait, I meant to say, when we were in the Virtual World-”

There was something just beckoning Komaeda, to come closer, to learn and discover who this specific classmate was, he could not help the somewhat burning feeling in his chest, the nervousness, the anxiety piling up moreseo when the other boy woke up, and his eyes shifted to see who it was and he could not help it now, oh, why now, in hindsight those few moments at the very beginning when they were together, it was all so simple-

“Komaeda.”

It was all so wonderful.

It all really does, in the end of it all, lead back to that one very special meeting, no?

“I just really, really want to understand you, Komaeda.”

Hajime, could he not see? His untalented, average self, how it managed to confuse Komaeda into a downward spiral, his beliefs of what Hope and what it meant to be Hope itself, they all shattered, they all crumbled into pieces, once Hajime came into his life-

“I dont think Ill ever be able to understand you.”

Komaeda calmly sat up from the bed, looking down at the arm where She used to be, then looking directly at the other, before landing on Hajime’s eyes, “Do you, in all honesty, want to understand me? If so, what do you want to understand?”

He moved over on the bed to be seated next to Hajime, before grasping his shoulder and staunchly stating, “Please, ask. What do you desire to understand?”

A breath left Hajime in a shudder, Komaeda felt the other become tense.

“I want- no- I wish that one day, you and me, can finally understand each other in a meaningful way. If you want.”

Komaeda felt Hajime softly hold his hand, the hand made for him.

“Yes. I want that.”

He squeezed Hajime’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> i bought a komaeda figurine @comic con and now hes in my room. his job is to ward off evil spirits + demons that try to enter the house thats all he does :) hes also a nice lil decoration to have around


End file.
